Mission! Piers's True Age!
by Tornado-Fawkes
Summary: REUPLOADED. The sequel to "Piers's Gambling Addiction". Still mad from Piers's actions in Contigo – Jenna decides to extract a little revenge upon our favourite Lemurian...with dire consequences. Some Lighthouseshipping. Beware the OCC-ness!


**Mission! Piers's True Age.  
**Summary: REUPLOADED **The sequel to "Piers's Gambling Addiction". Still mad from Piers's actions in Contigo – Jenna decides to extract a little revenge upon our favourite Lemurian...with dire consequences. Some Lighthouseshipping.**

**TF: Hey there - TF here! I've decided to rewrite this fanfic, edit it and what not. And here it is! Read and review as always =)**

**

* * *

**_"__Today is going to be a long day__" Sheba thought to herself, twisting a lock of her blonde hair with her finger. Eventually, the Adepts finished their breakfasts and gathered their weapons, armour and supplies and left the inn. As they walked outside, Jenna kept a firm grip on Piers's arm – steering him to the towns exit, Piers scowled at this and pulled his arm from Jenna's grip._

_"For the record" He hissed "I owe you nothing...I'm letting you use my ship, remember?" Jenna processed this before smirking slightly._

_"We'll see...__we'll see__" She replied, her voice laced malice._

* * *

The trek to Jupiter Lighthouse was a quiet one, too quiet in fact. The tension that hung in the air was almost unbearable for Felix and his party.

As usual, Felix led the group, silent with a look of disgust on his face; his long fringe hanging in front of his dark eyes. Beside Felix walked Sheba. The noticeable shorter Adept also bore a look of disgust and irritation on her face – her blonde hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

"Today is going to be a long day..." Sheba said quietly to Felix, who nodded in reply. "_Seems that Felix is still in a foul mood...but he's not the only one_" Sheba glanced behind her to see Piers and Jenna walking beside one another, glaring and muttering curses and insults to one another. Kraden on the other hand was humming happily as he strode along the path. Apparently, the sage had not had "such a good night's sleep in a long time!"

"Just leave them be, Sheba" Felix said quietly, noticing Sheba looking back at Piers and Jenna "Believe me, don't get involved." Sheba sighed and nodded, returning her gaze to the path in front of her. They were finally approaching Jupiter Lighthouse...

"I still can't believe that you wasted so much of our money!" Jenna shouted at Piers, her cheeks red from anger. She flicked her long, tied up auburn hair across her shoulder and scowled at Piers. The Lemurian scowled back, his golden eyes narrowing at the younger Adept

"I apologised didn't I?" He replied, darkly"I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes! Just let it go, Jenna!"

"A mistake...?" Jenna replied, her temper rising again "You call losing 7'000 coins a **mistake**?" She gritted her teeth in anger, her nostrils flaring. Piers glared back at Jenna and didn't respond.

"Okay...it was a big mistake" He replied eventually "But I still owe you nothing, most of those coins were mine!" Jenna screamed in anger and raised her staff – ready to unleash her Psynergy. Piers raised his hand – also ready to unleash his Psynergy. Kraden, who was currently walking behind Jenna and Piers, looked up from the map – pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Now Jenna, Piers, is violence the way to solve this?" He asked "Now why don't we-"

"Shut up – stay out of this!" Jenna snarled, cutting over Kraden.

"That's enough, Jenna!" Felix barked from the front, looking around at his sister and the Lemurian. Jenna lowered her staff and looked away from Piers with her arms crossed, Piers did the same. "Honestly, you're both acting like children!" He spat "We've got a dangerous task just ahead of us and you're arguing about coins! And Jenna, was there really any reason to shout at Kraden like that?" There was silence for a moment.

"You sound just like Saturos. Do you know that?" Jenna said flatly. Felix stiffened, his face going dark. Kraden shuffled nervously and Sheba bit her lip. Felix glared at his sister for a moment before turning back around and stalking ahead of the group "Come on, Sheba" Sheba looked from Piers and Jenna to Felix, she sighed.

"Okay...it's like Felix said – lighting this Lighthouse isn't going to be easy and we need to work as a team" She said "Now...let's just work together and then settle our differences later by talking things out. Agreed?"

"...Fine" Jenna replied. Piers nodded with a "Hmph!" and Felix didn't reply "Sorry Brother..." Jenna said quietly "I didn't mean what I said"

"Its fine" Felix replied quietly. Sheba sighed again and watched Felix stalked ahead, Piers and Kraden following him. Jenna caught up with Sheba and grimaced.

"...Nice atmosphere, isn't it?" She said, Sheba nodded – looking ahead at the two tall males striding ahead.

"Come on Jenna" She said. Both girls began walking – both silent for a while, until...

"Say...Sheba?" Jenna asked. Sheba looked up at the Mars Adept, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

"Yes?" She replied, a quizzical look on her face. Jenna smirked broadly for a moment and glanced down at Sheba, lowering her voice so only Sheba could hear her.

"Do you still want to know old how Piers is?" She asked. Sheba looked at Jenna, who was still smirking, her auburn eyes bright.

"Well, of course – I mean, I'm afraid I haven't shown him the proper respect" Sheba replied "And talking of respect...you shouldn't have shouted at Kraden like that" Jenna sighed.

"I know okay? Just drop it okay – I'll apologise later" She said quietly "The last thing I want is a lesson on manners by a fourteen year old" Sheba glared at Jenna "So..." Jenna continued "Do you still want to know Piers's age?"

"Yes" Sheba replied "But, he's already said that he's not going to tell us" Jenna smirked mischievously again.

"Sheba, name the person who Piers would tell his age to?" She asked. Sheba thought it over. She knew that Piers would never tell Jenna – she would just tell everyone else and constantly make jokes and poke fun at him. Piers would never tell Kraden either, he would probably have a lecture from him. Sheba knew that she was also out of the picture too. That left...

"Felix" Sheba said, after a while. Jenna grinned impishly.

"Exactly" She said "Piers considers Felix to be a powerful swordsman and his friend – so of course, he would be the perfect choice. He looks up to him"

"Piers wouldn't tell him willingly though..." Sheba said "He would get suspicious if Felix asked him all of a sudden" Sheba paused for a moment "And what makes you think that Felix is going to be willing to go through with your 'idea'?"

"Yes, I suppose...and this is where the blackmail comes in!" She said, happily. Sheba raised her eyebrows.

"Blackmail...? You're going to blackmail your own brother?" Jenna scowled, crossing her arms across her chest, she pouted slightly.

"You make me sound like a bad person..." She said, looking away from Sheba. "It's only a little blackmail – a little blackmail never hurt anyone" Sheba raised her eyebrows again.

"What is this blackmail?" She asked. Jenna grinned impishly again. She uncrossed her arms and looked back at Sheba again.

"Well...let's just say I know the "object" of Felix's desires" She smirked at Sheba, who just looked confused "I know his...little secret"

"And...What is that?" She asked. Jenna laughed mischievously.

"You'll find out...You'll find out Sheba" She replied "We'll discuss it more tonight" Jenna ran away and walked beside her brother, leaving a rather confused Sheba.

"_The...Object of Felix's desires?_" She thought "_I wonder what that is..._"


End file.
